


Newton's First Heat

by CatsRSoft



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Omega Newt, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsRSoft/pseuds/CatsRSoft
Summary: Newt Scamander woke up one day to discover that he was actually an omega not the beta he had misunderstood all along. Luckily his dear brother, Theseus, was there in time to help relief his younger brother's first heat.จู่ๆนิวท์ก็ตื่นมาพบว่าตนคือโอเมก้า ไม่ใช่เบต้าอย่างที่เคยเข้าใจผิดมาตลอด แถมยังกำลังอยู่ในช่วง First heat เสียด้วย! อา... พี่ธี... ผมร้อน... ตรงนั้น... พี่ธีครับ ได้โปรด... ช่วยผมที!





	1. Chapter 1

ครอบครัวสคามันเดอร์เป็นครอบครัวผู้วิเศษธรรมดาสามัญ พ่อกับแม่ของพวกเขาเป็นเบต้าด้วยกันทั้งคู่ แต่ธีซีอุสพี่ชายคนโตกลับผ่าเหล่าเป็นอัลฟ่า ส่วนนิวตัน หรือ _นิวท์_  ผู้เป็นน้องชายคนเล็ก ไม่เคยมีสัญญาณ หรืออาการแสดงทางกายใดๆ ปรากฏให้เห็นเลยแม้แต่น้อย แม้ว่าวัยจะล่วงเลยมาจนถึงอายุเข้า 17 ย่าง 18 ปีแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มจึงสรุปเอาเองว่าตนน่าจะเป็นเบต้าเหมือนกับพ่อและแม่

_จนกระทั่งวันนี้..._

นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ ตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับอาการอึดอัดไม่สบายตัว และความชื้นแฉะตรงหว่างขา ผ้าปูที่นอนเปียกชุ่มเป็นวงจากของเหลวใสเจือกลิ่นหวานแปลกๆ นิวท์สูดจมูกฟุดฟิด  _นี่เขาฉี่รดที่นอนตอนอายุ 17 หรือนี่_ ไม่น่าใช่นะ เพราะกลิ่นนี้หวานเอียนประหลาดๆ ไม่ฉุนเหมือนยูเรีย

นอกจากความอึดอัดแปลกๆชวนให้ไม่สบายตัวแล้ว เด็กหนุ่มยังรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มไปทั่วสรรพางค์กาย ทั้งที่ขณะนี้เป็นช่วงฤดูใบไม้ร่วง เหงื่อเม็ดเล็กผุดพรายขึ้นตามผิวกายขาวละเอียดเนียนเรียบดุจน้ำนมในร่มผ้า และผิวสีแทนอ่อนเจือกระจางๆตรงส่วนที่พ้นเสื้อผ้าไปแล้ว เช่น ใบหน้าและลำคอ นิวท์จัดการปลดเปลื้องชุดนอนปายจามาสแขนขายาวลายนิฟเฟลอร์คาบเหรียญทองออก เหลือเพียงเสื้อกล้ามตัวบางและกางเกงขาสั้นความยาวเพียงไม่ถึงคืบดี แต่ความร้อนภายในกายก็ไม่ได้บรรเทาลงเลยแม่แต่น้อย ตรงกันข้าม กลับทวีความรุนแรงยิ่งขึ้น

_เขาคงเป็นไข้ซะแล้ว... กระมัง_

เด็กหนุ่มร่างผอมคว้าผ้าเช็ดหน้าผืนเล็กซับเหงื่อข้างขมับ ก่อนพาตัวเองเดินเข้าครัวทำแซนด์วิชง่ายๆรับประทานกับน้ำส้มคั้นเพื่อเพิ่มวิตามินซี คิดว่าหลังจากทานอาหารเช้าเสร็จแล้ว เขาจะนอนพักต่อเสียหน่อย พอตื่นมาอาการร้อนรุ่มแปลกๆนี่ก็คงดีขึ้นเอง เขาหวังเช่นนั้น

นิวท์นอนกระสับกระส่ายอยู่บนเตียง เวลาผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่แล้ว แต่เขายังไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะข่มตาหลับลงได้เลยสักนิด หนำซ้ำอาการยังยิ่งแย่ลงเรื่อยๆ จากเดิมที่รู้สึกร้อนกระจายไปทั่วร่าง ตอนนี้กลายเป็นว่าความร้อนอึดอัดไม่สบายตัวทั้งหมดทั้งมวลมารวมกันอยู่ตรงท้องน้อยและหว่างขา ราวกับกำลังอยู่ในช่วงฮีท

_เดี๋ยวนะ... ฮีท อย่างนั้นหรือ?_

หรือว่า... เขาจะเป็น

_โอเมก้า...?_

เด็กหนุ่มปิดตาแน่น ครุ่นคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ เขาไม่ใช่อัลฟ่าแบบธีซีอุสพี่ชาย ไม่ใช่แน่ๆ  _หมอนั่น._.. หมอนั่นน่ะ ทั้งหล่อเหลา ทั้งเข้มแข็ง ทั้งเก่งกล้า เป็นชายแบบตรงข้ามกับเขาทุกอย่างทั้งที่เป็นพี่น้องแท้ๆพ่อแม่เดียวกัน อา... ว่าแต่ทำไมพอนึกถึงหมอนั่น เขาถึงต้องใจสั่นด้วยนะ

ส่วนโอเมก้า... นิวท์จำได้ว่าเพื่อนร่วมคลาสของเขาที่เป็นโอเมก้า ล้วนเข้าสู่ช่วง first heat ตอนอายุประมาณ 14-15 ด้วยกันทั้งนั้น ไม่มีใครเลยที่อายุเกิน 16 แล้วยังไม่ปรากฏอาการ ฮีท ซึ่งเป็นลักษณะเฉพาะของโอเมก้า ดังนั้น ด้วยวัย 17 ย่างเข้า 18 ในปีนี้ น้องชายคนเล็กของตระกูลสคามันเดอร์จึงสรุป ไม่สิ ทึกทักเอาเองว่า ตนต้องเป็นเบต้าเหมือนพ่อกันแม่แน่นอน

_แต่เหมือนว่า เขาอาจด่วนสรุปเร็วไปจนเข้าใจผิด_

เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงกลืนก้อนน้ำลายเหนียวลงคอ เอื้อมมือเรียวอ้อมแตะช่องเปิดทางด้านหลัง ถึงจะเป็นร่างกายของตัวเอง แต่เขาแทบไม่เคยสัมผัสบริเวณนี้เลยนอกจากเวลาความสะอาดหลังเสร็จสิ้นธุระส่วนตัว ร่างผอมสะท้านเฮือกเมื่อปลายนิ้วสัมผัสโดนจุดอ่อนไหวไวสัมผัส ส่วนนั้นของเขาไม่เพียงเปียกชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำเมือกลื่นๆบางอย่าง ยังมีกลิ่นหอมหวานเอียนชวนเวียนหัวอีกด้วย

_นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ เป็น โอเมก้า_  หลักฐานชัดเจนแล้ว

และขณะนี้เขา... กำลังฮีท  _ครั้งแรก_

เด็กหนุ่มถอดกางเกงนอนขาสั้นที่สวมอยู่ออก อวัยวะตรงกลางร่างกายขนาดย่อมเด้งผึงออกมาทันทีที่เป็นอิสระ ในเมื่อนี่คืออาการฮีท เช่นนั้นสิ่งที่สามารถช่วยบรรเทาอาการร้อนรุ่มได้โดยไม่มียากดอาการ ก็คือการช่วยสำเร็จความใคร่ให้ตัวเอง

น้องชายคนเล็กของสกุลสคามันเดอร์ไม่ค่อยได้ทำกิจกรรมนี้นัก ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาเป็นเด็กบริสุทธิ์ผุดผ่องไร้เดียงสาหรืออะไร แต่เนื่องจากเมื่อเขา _"ทำมัน"_  ทีไร ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของธีซีอุสผู้เป็นพี่ชายก็จะปรากฏขึ้นในมโนสำนึกทันทีแทบจะอัตโนมัติ รู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็ปลดปล่อยออกมาพร้อมกับครางชื่อพี่ชายไปด้วยเสียแล้ว นิวท์ไม่อยากยอมรับว่า ในใจลึกๆ เขา  _"ปรารถนา"_  ชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นพี่แท้ๆมาตลอด ปรารถนาเกินพี่น้อง เขาอยากโดนธีซีอุสครอบครอง เป็นเจ้าของ  _ทั้งกายและใจ_

แต่ตอนนี้เป็นเหตุฉุกเฉิน พี่ธีคงต้องยอมช่วยเขา (ในจินตนาการ) แล้วล่ะ

"พี่ธี... ธีซีอุส... อา... _ตรงนั้น._.. ร้อนจัง... อื้มม..." นิวท์ส่งเสียงครางเครืออย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่อยู่ขณะที่กำลังง่วนกับการบรรเทาความร้อนรุ่มให้ตัวเอง ถึงอย่างไรวันนี้เขาก็อยู่บ้านคนเดียว พี่ธีซีอุสมีงานด่วนโดนตามเข้ากระทรวงตั้งแต่เช้าจึงไม่จำเป็นต้องออมเสียง มือขวากำรอบองคชาติที่กำลังแข็งตัวชูชันทางด้านหน้าพร้อมกับขยับข้อมือถี่รัว ส่วนมือซ้ายก็พยายามสอดนิ้วนาง, นิ้วกลาง และนิ้วชี้เข้าไปในช่องทวารหนักที่ชุ่มฉ่ำไปด้วยสารหล่อลื่นเฉพาะตัวของโอเมก้า แต่ไม่ว่าจะพยายามเพียงไร นิ้วเล็กๆของเขาก็ไม่สามารถเอื้อมแตะถึงจุดกระสันภายในร่างกายได้เลย

"อื้มมม..ม _อ่าห์._.. ธีซีอุส พี่ธี... ได้โปรด ผม... ท-ทรมาน..." เสียงหวานติดแหบนิดๆครวญคราง ขณะนี้นิวท์อยู่ในท่าที่ล่อแหลมชวนให้คิดลามกเป็นอย่างมาก ร่างผอมนอนคว่ำหน้าแนบหมอนนุ่ม ยกสะโพกมนสูงค้างลอยเด่นกลางอากาศ นิ้วเล็กๆ 3 นิ้ว ขยับเข้าและออกรูทวารสีน้ำตาลแกมชมพูเข้มที่เพยิบตอดรัด พยายามควานหาจุดรวมประสาทภายในร่างกายอย่างสิ้นหวัง

"อา... พี่ธี... ผมร้อน... ตรงนั้น... พี่ธีครับ  _ได้โปรด.._. ช่วยผมที!"

นิวท์มัวแต่เอาใจใส่จดจ่อกับกิจส่วนตัว จึงไม่ทันได้ยินเสียงประตูที่อ้าเปิดออก ตามมด้วยเสียงฝีเท้าหนักๆที่กำลังใกล้เข้ามาเรื่อยๆ

"นิวท์ เรียกพี่เหรอ? เป็นอะไรหรือ—- ป-เปล่า..."

"พ-พี่ธี!"

TBC.


	2. Theseus's Consolation

ธีซีอุส สคามันเดอร์ พี่ชายคนโตของครอบครัวสคามันเดอร์ โดนตามตัวเข้ากระทรวงเวทมนต์แต่เช้าตรู่เพื่อสะสางงานด่วนในฐานะมือปราบมาร ชายหนุ่มผิดหวังเล็กน้อยที่ไม่ได้อยู่ร่วมมื้อเช้ากับนิวท์ผู้เป็นน้องชาย เนื่องจากนานๆเจ้าเด็กแสบจะอยู่บ้าน ไม่ออกไปตามล่าศึกษาเหล่าสัตว์วิเศษทั่วเกาะอังกฤษ

อย่างไรก็ตาม วันนี้ก็ยังมีเรื่องโชคดีอยู่บ้าง "งาน" ที่ได้รับมอบหมายเสร็จสิ้นเร็วกว่าที่คิดไว้ด้วยความร่วมมือของผู้เกี่ยวข้องทุกฝ่าย ธีซีอุสปฏิเสธคำชวนของเพื่อนร่วมงานสาวเบต้าที่ชวนไปฉลองความสำเร็จกับกลุ่มเพื่อนๆมือปราบมาร ณ ร้านนั่งดื่มที่กำลังเป็นที่นิยม โดยให้เหตุผลว่า วันนี้น้องชายคนเดียวอยู่บ้านหลังจากที่ไม่ได้กลับมานาน เขาอยากกลับไปทานมื้อเที่ยงกับน้องมากกว่า ด้วยเหตุนี้มือปราบมารร่างสูงจึงโดนเพื่อนๆล้ออย่างไม่จริงจังนักว่าเป็นพี่แหง่ติดน้อง มิน่าเล่าถึงไม่มีแฟนซะที ฯลฯ

ธีซีอุสไม่ตอบโต้ ได้แต่ยิ้มพรายกับตัวเอง ก็นิวท์-นิวตัน น้องชายของเขาน่ะ เป็นขั้วตรงข้ามกับเขา เป็นทุกอย่างที่เขาไม่ได้เป็น นิวท์เป็นเด็กน่ารัก น่าทะนุถนอม ถึงแม้เจ้าตัวจะแสดงออกว่าแกร่งกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้ไม่เช่นนั้นคงตามจับสัตว์วิเศษอันตรายไม่ได้ แต่สำหรับผู้เป็นพี่ชาย นิวท์ก็ยังคงเป็นน้องชายตัวน้อยๆอยู่ดี ด้วยผมแดงเพลิงยุ่งเหยิงน่าขยี้ ใบหน้าตกกระดูน่ารัก และตาสีเขียวเปล่งประกายแจ่มจ้า นิวท์เหมือนมาจากโลกอื่น ทั้งที่เกิดมาจากพ่อและแม่คนเดียวกันกับเขา ใครจะว่าเขาเป็นพี่แหง่ติดน้องก็ช่างปะไร ก็น้องชายของเขาน่ะ น่ารัก ซะขนาดนี้

มือปราบมารหนุ่มผิวปากฮัมเพลงฮิตปี 1920 ของ Al Jolson ชื่อว่า Avalon

I found my love in Avalon  
Beside the bay.  
I left my love in Avalon  
And I sailed away.  
I dream of him in Avalon  
From dusk till dawn.  
So I think I'll travel on  
To Avalon.

Every morn' my memories stray  
Across the sea where flying fishes play.  
And as the night is falling  
I find that I'm recalling  
That blissful all-enthralling day.

Beside the bay.  
And I sailed away.  
I dream of him in Avalon  
From dusk till dawn.  
So I think I'll travel on  
To Avalon. 

ชายหนุ่มแก้เนื้อเพลงจาก her เป็น him ในใจ เพราะเขากำลังคิดถึงน้องชายอยู่ ป่านนี้เจ้าตัวดีคงกำลังหิวแย่แล้ว

พี่ชายสคามันเดอร์คนโตเปิดประตูบ้านออกอย่างง่ายดาย เจ้าตัวแสบลืมล็อคกลอนอีกแล้ว ถ้ามีมักเกิลเปิดเข้ามาจะทำอย่างไร ทว่ายังไม่ทันที่เขาจะได้คิดอะไรต่อ กลิ่นหวานเอียนก็พุ่งมาเตะจมูกชวนให้ใจเต้น มือปราบมารหนุ่มกลืนน้ำหลายเหนียวลงคอ กลิ่นนี้มัน...

โอเมก้า...

ธีซีอุสเป็นอัลฟ่าจึงมีปฏิกิริยาตอบสนองกับกลิ่นโอเมก้าโดยอัตโนมัติ อวัยวะตรงหว่างขาเริ่มคับพองปวดหนึบแม้จะไม่ได้ตั้งใจ มีโอเมก้าอยู่ในบ้านอย่างนั้นหรือ ใครกัน? นิวท์น่าจะเป็นเบต้า หรือว่า... 

มีผู้บุกรุก?

นิวท์--- นิวท์ เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า? ชายหนุ่มคิด ตื่นตระหนก เขาไม่น่าทิ้งน้องชายไว้คนเดียวเลย

เดี๋ยวนะ... เสียงนี้มัน เสียงนิวท์หรือ?

"อา... พี่ธี... ผมร้อน... ตรงนั้น... พี่ธีครับ ได้โปรด ช่วยผมที!"

ธีซีอุสรีบรุดไปยังต้นตอของเสียงที่ห้องนอนของน้องชาย ผลักประตูที่ปิดแง้มไว้ให้เปิดกว้างออก 

"นิวท์ เรียกพี่เหรอ? เป็นอะไรหรือ--- ป-เปล่า..."

ภาพตรงหน้าแทบทำให้เขาหยุดหายใจ นิวตันน้องชายคนดีผู้บริสุทธิ์ผุดผ่องในความคิดของเขา กำลังนอนคว่ำโก้งโค้งยกบั้นท้ายสูงลอยในอากาศ พร้อมกับใช้นิ้วเล็กๆ 3 นิ้วผลุบเข้าออกช่องทวารหนักสีแกมชมพูที่ฉ่ำเยิ้มไปด้วยน้ำหล่อลื่นไหลย้อยลงมาถึงต้นขา กลิ่นหวานรุนแรงปะทะนาสิกจนแทบผงะ

นิวท์เป็นโอเมก้า...

โอ... เมอร์ลินช่วยด้วยเถอะ

"พ-พี่ธี!" นิวท์ผุดลุกขึ้นนั่ง ปากอ้าค้างแล้วหุบฉับ หน้าแดงก่ำราวผลมะเขือเทศลามถึงหูและแผ่นอก เด็กหนุ่มคว้าหมอนเปะปะมาปิดเกษรกลางลำตัวที่กำลังชูช่อรอการปลดปล่อย แต่สายไปเสียแล้ว พี่ธีซีอุสเห็น ทุกอย่าง แล้ว และน่าจะได้ยินเสียงเขาครางเรียกชื่อเจ้าตัวอย่างสิ้นหวังอีกด้วย

น้องชายคนเล็กตระกูลสคามันเดอร์ก้มหน้างุด คางชิดอก เขารู้สึกเหมือนอาชญากรที่โดนจับได้ขณะกำลังกระทำความผิดทั้งทางแพ่งและอาญา เนื่องจากก้มหน้าอยู่ เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงจึงไม่ได้เห็นสีหน้าและแววตาของ "พี่ชายที่เคารพ" ว่ากำลังมืดมัวไปด้วยตัณหาราคะอย่างไรบ้าง...

"นิวท์..." เสียงต่ำเรียกชวนให้เจ้าของชื่อหัวใจกระตุกวูบ ธีซีอุสไม่เคยเรียกเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบพร่าเปี่ยมความปรารถนาเช่นนี้มากก่อน หรือว่า พี่ธีเองก็... คนอ่อนวัยกว่าทำใจดีสู้เสือ ค่อยๆเงยหน้าขึ้น ช้อนตามองผู้เป็นพี่ พลางกัดริมฝีปากล่าง...

ธีซีอุสสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก ก่อนจะผ่อนออกยาวๆ กลิ่นหอมหวานของโอเมก้าในช่วงฮีทรบกวนจิตใจอย่างหนัก ขณะนี้ อวัยวะบ่งบอกความเป็นชายตรงหว่างขาแข็งตัวเต็มที่จนดันเป้ากางเกงให้โป่งนูนออกมาแล้ว แต่เขายังพยายามข่มใจอย่างยิ่งยวด สะกดกลั้นอารมณ์ดำฤษณาที่กำลังพลุ่งพล่าน นิวท์คือน้องชาย แท้ๆ ของเขา ถ้าพ่อกับแม่ หรือแม้แต่คนอื่นๆรู้ว่าเขาคิดอยากทำอะไรกับน้องชายร่วมสายเลือดของตัวเองบ้าง คงไม่เป็นผลดี เขาไม่ควร... ไม่ควร...

ร่างสูงก้มลงมองน้องชายที่กำลังก้มหน้างุดไหล่ลู่ตัวสั่นเทิ้ม หมอนใบเล็กปกปิดส่วนสงวนไว้เพียงหมิ่นเหม่ เมื่อมองจากความสูงของเขา นิวท์ช่างดูตัวเล็กแบบบางเหลือเกิน แล้วเขาจะ ทำร้าย ไม่สิ ย่ำยี น้องน้อยผู้แสนบริสุทธิ์คนนี้ได้อย่างไร

ทันใดนั้น ใบหน้าตกกระน่ารักของน้องชายก็แหงนเงยขึ้น นัยน์ตาสีเขียวกระจ่างคลอหยาดน้ำตาจ้องมองเขาอย่างวิงวอน เท่านั้นยังไม่พอ เจ้าตัวดียังกัดกลีบปากล่างจนบวมเจ่อแดงช้ำ ใครสั่งใครสอนให้ทำหน้าอีโรติกแบบนี้นะ...

"พี่ธี... ได้โปรด..."

เส้นความอดทนยับยั้งช่างใจของมือปราบมารหนุ่มขาดผึง ช่างหัวศีลธรรมสำนึกผิดชอบชั่วดีแม่งสิ เขาคืออัลฟ่าเปี่ยมกำลังวังชา และตรงหน้านี้คือโอเมก้าหนุ่มน้อยรูปงามที่กำลังติดสัด ต่อให้เป็นน้องชายแท้ๆ ไม่สิ ยิ่งเป็นน้องชายแท้ๆ เขายิ่งปล่อยไว้ไม่ได้

เขาจะดื่มกินให้หมดไม่เหลือแม้แต่หยาดหยดเดียว!

มือใหญ่บีบปากของเด็กหนุ่มให้อ้าออกเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะประกบริมฝีปากหนาของตัวเองเข้ากับริมฝีปากบางของคนอายุน้อยกว่าอย่างจาบจ้วงช่วงชิง พลางสอดลิ้นเข้าไปฉกชิมความหวานละมุนในโพรงปากอุ่นนุ่ม ธีซีอุสพยายามใช้ลิ้นของตนเองเกี่ยวกระหวัดชักนำลิ้นน้อยๆของน้องชายให้เคลื่อนไหวตอบรับการจูบ นิวท์ของเขามีรสชาติเหมือนนมผสมน้ำผึ้ง หวานล้ำฉ่ำลิ้น ชวนให้ลุ่มหลง ร่างหนาโถมน้ำหนักใส่ร่างเล็กกว่าจนอีกฝ่ายเอนตัวนอนราบแผ่นหลังสัมผัสกับผ้าปูเตียง 

"ฮ่าห์..." เด็กหนุ่มผละจากจุมพิต อ้าปากหอบหายใจ สองแก้มซับเลือดฝาดเป็นสีชมพูระเรื่อ ปากเล็กๆแดงฉ่ำอ้าเผยอ เปลือกตาหรี่ปรือพร้อมหยาดน้ำใสคลอหน่อยตา สีหน้าและแววตาช่างยั่วยวนโดยที่เจ้าตัวไม่รู้เลยแม้แต่น้อยว่ากำลังทำให้คนมองเจียนคลั่งขนาดไหน

"พี่ธี... ผมร้อน อึดอัด อือ... ตรงนั้น..." นิวท์เอ่ยเสียงกระเส่า ไม่ต้องบอกธีซีอุสก็รู้ได้ว่า ตรงนั้น คือตรงไหน ชายอายุมากกว่าเลื่อนมือแข็งแรงข้างหนึ่งลงไปกอบกุมส่วนอ่อนไหวของน้องชาย 

"ฮะะ---" ร่างผอมสะท้านเฮือก แอ่นตัวรับสัมผัสจนแผ่นหลังลอยโค้ง มือของผู้เป็นพี่ชายอุ่นจัดเกือบร้อน ทั้งยังเชี่ยวชาญในกามกิจที่กำลังกระทำอยู่อย่างยิ่ง ร่างสูงก้มศีรษะลง แนบริมผีปากกับใบหูเล็กของคนใต้ร่าง ขบติ่งเนื้อนิ่มบริเวณติ่งหูเบาๆ

"ชู่ววว... คนดี พี่จะช่วยเองนะครับ" มือปราบมารหนุ่มกระซิบเสียงพร่า ก่อนจะค่อยๆพรมจูบไล่ไปตามแนวลำคอจนถึงเนินไหปลาร้า ทิ้งรอยจุมพิตสีเข้มไว้ตามทางเรื่อยไปจนถึงยอดอกสีชมพูอ่อน ธีซีอุสเม้มปากงับปุ่มนูนเบาๆ แล้วจึงลากลิ้นเลียวนรอบฐาน ให้ตายเถอะ เขาอยากทำแบบนี้มานานแล้ว! ส่วนมือข้างที่เหลือก็เค้นคลึงปุ่มปทุมถันอีกข้างที่ยังว่าง จากนั้นจึงสลับกัน สร้างความเสียวกระสันจนร่างผอมบิดตัวเร่า กัดริมฝีปากล่างกลั้นเสียงครางเครือ

เมื่อยอดอกทั้งสองของโอเมก้าน้อยโดนทั้งปากและมือหยอกล้อจนครบทั้งคู่แล้ว อัลฟ่าหนุ่มก็ถอนริมฝีปากออก ก่อนจะค่อยๆไล่จุมพิตลงมาตามลอนกล้ามเนื้อท้อง วนลิ้นรอบแอ่งสะดือ จนมาถึงกลุ่มขนละเอียดสีน้ำตาลแดงเหนือเนินหัวหน่าว ธีซึอุสปล่อยมือที่กำรอบองคชาติของน้องชายออก ส่งผลให้อีกฝ่ายระบายลมหายใจด้วยความเสียดายที่ความซ่านเสียวถูกขัดจังหวะ

"ไหน ไหน... ดูซิ เรามีอะไรรออยู่ตรงนี้กันหนอ..." ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงแกล้งก้มหน้าลงเป่ารดไอร้อนจากปากลงบนผิวส่วนหัวที่ไวต่อสัมผัสของผู้เป็นน้อง ถึงแม้่จะเป็นพี่น้องเพศเดียวกัน แต่กายภาพส่วนนี้ของเขากับนิวน์นั้นต่างกันสิ้นเชิง ความเป็นชายของคนอายุน้อยกว่าเป็นเพียงแท่งย่อมๆ ขนาดต่างจากอวัยวะส่วนตัวของเขาเองกว่าครึ่งต่อครึ่ง ถุงอัณฑะก็ฝ่อลงมีขนาดเล็กไม่เหมือนกับของเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย ส่วนหัวรูปเห็ดก็เป็นสีชมพูดจัดดูน่ารัก หยาดน้ำใสที่เอ่อคลออยู่ตรงช่องเปิดส่วนปลายก็ช่างเชิญชวนให้จรดปากลงไปลิ้มลอง แต่ยังก่อน... เขาจะให้เจ้าตัวดีรออีกสักนิด

มือแกร่งจับต้นขาขาวเนียนของน้องชายให้ตั้งชันขึ้นและแยกออกจากกันเป็นรูปตัว M พร้อมทั้งคว้าหมอนใบใหญ่มารองใต้สะโพก ส่วนลับทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลังของโอเมก้าวัยเยาว์เปิดเปลือยต่อสายตาเขาถึงขีดสุด นิวท์รู้สึกอับอายจนต้องสองมือขึ้นปิดหน้า

"อา... นิวตันของพี่ น้องช่าง... งดงาม เหลือเกิน"

พี่ธีบ้า! จะมัวแต่พิจารณาไปถึงเมื่อไหร่กันนะ

ไม่ต้องรอให้คนอ่อนกว่าร้องขอ มือปราบมารหนุ่มก็ซุกจมูกโด่งลงกับกลุ่มขนละเอียดบางๆที่ขึ้นปกคลุมที่ลับ ก่อนจะค่อยๆปัดป่ายปลายจมูกไปยังผิวอ่อนๆบริเวณด้านในต้นขาทีละข้าง ทั้งขบเม้มทั้งดูดดุนจนผิวขาวดุจน้ำนมถูกแต่งแต้มไปด้วยรอยจูบและรอยฟัน อย่างไก็ตาม ร่างผอมบางตรงหน้ากลับส่งเสียงครางอื้ออึงในลำคอท่าทางไม่ค่อยพึงใจเท่าใดนัก ธีซีอุสจึงเปลี่ยนเป้าหมายจู่โจมกะทันหัน ครอบริมฝีปากอุ่นร้อนลงไปบนองคชาติที่กำลังแข็งตัวเต็มที่ของน้องชาย

"ฮะ--- ฮ้าาา พี่ธี... อ-อื้อ---" เสียงหวานครางกระเส่าเมื่อผู้เป็นพี่อ้าปากรับอวัยวะตรงหว่างขาของเขาเข้าไปจนสุดโคน ทั้งยังใช้ลิ้นเลียวนรอบส่วนหัวไวความรู้สึกอีกด้วย มือเรียวจิกบ่ากว้างของอัลฟ่าร่างสูงแน่นจนมีเลือดซิบตามรอยเล็บ แต่ธีซีอุสก็หาได้หยุดกิจกรรมไม่ หนำซ้ำยังใช้นิ้วชี้นวดวนรอบช่องทวารชุ่มชื้นด้วยน้ำหล่อลื่นตามธรรมชาติของโอเมก้าในช่วงฮีท ก่อนจะสอดนิ้วยาวเข้าไปในโพรงนุ่มอุ่นจัดจนร้อนช้าๆทีละนิ้วจนครบ 4 นิวท์สูดหายใจเฮือก รู้สึกอึดอัดคับแน่นตรงบั้นท้าย ถึงแม้ก่อนหน้านี้เขาจะได้ช่วยตัวเองด้วยนิ้วทั้ง 3 มาก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว แต่นิ้วของเขานั้นเล็กกว่าของพี่ธีพอสมควรทั้งขนาดและความยาว ต้องขอบคุณสรีระของโอเมก้าที่ทำให้เขาไม่ถึงกับรู้สึกเจ็บ แค่ไม่สบายตัวเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น

ผู้เป็นพี่ชายค่อยๆเคลื่อนริมฝีปากเข้าและออกเป็นจังหวะพร้อมกับขยับนิ้วเป็นรูปกรรไกรหาจุดอ่อนไหวภายในร่างกายของอีกฝ่าย ในที่สุดปลายนิ้วกลางของเขาก็แตะโดนตำแหน่งหนึ่งที่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มร่างผอมบางแอ่นตัวบิดเร่าร้องครางพลางยกมือจากที่จิกบ่าข้างหนึ่งมาคว้าผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มของเขาแทน

"พ-พี่ธี ผม... ฮ้าา-- ส-เสียว ตรงนั้นมัน อื้ม---" นิวท์ปิดตาแน่น เห็นแสงแปลบปลาบหลังเปลือกตา ทุกครั้งที่นิ้วของพี่ชายสัมผัสโดน จุดนั้น เขากำลังจะขาดใจ ร่างกายถูกกระตุ้นพร้อมกันทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลัง ความเสียวซ่านพุ่งมารวมกันตรงท้องน้อย ใกล้จะถูกปลดปล่อยออกไป...

"พี่ธี พ-พอก่อน ผมจะ... ฮะะะะ---" นิวท์ไม่สามารถเอ่ยจนจบประโยค เขารู้สึกเหมือนลูกโป่งที่โดนเป่าลมพองจนระเบิดออกด้วยความสุขสม องคชาติน้อยๆของเขาฉีดพ่นหยาดความใคร่ออกมาเต็มปากผู้เป็นพี่จนไหลย้อยออกมาจากมุมปากข้างหนึ่ง น้ำรักของโอเมก้าค่อนข้างใส เพราะไม่มีตัวอสุจิเหมือนอย่างของอัลฟ่า

"ร้ายจริงๆ เจ้าตัวแสบ..." มือปราบมารหนุ่มกวาดลิ้นเลียทุกหยาดหยดที่เหลือของน้องชายรอบริมฝีปาก และที่ส่วนหัวขององคชาติอย่างไม่รู้สึกรังเกียจ เป็นตัวนิวท์เองซะอีกที่หน้าร้อนผ่าวกับการกระทำของพี่ชาย เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงยกศีรษะขึ้นมองผู้เป็นพี่ เมือกี้เขาอยู่ในอารมณ์รัญจวนจึงไม่ได้ว่าอะไร แต่ดูพี่ธัสิ! ในขณะที่เขาเปลือยเปล่าเปิดเผยทุกส่วนสัดขนาดนี้ พี่ธีซีอุสยังสวมชุดสูท 3 ชิ้นเต็มยศอยู่เลย

"พี่ธีครับ..."

"หืมม?"

"ผมอยากเห็นพี่" นิวท์หยุด สายตาจับจ้องเป้ากางเกงที่โป่งนูนของพี่ชายก่อนกลืนน้ำลาย "บ้าง..."

"ได้สิ..." ร่างสูงลุกขึ้นยืนข้างขอบเตียง มือใหญ่ยกไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นมาโบกพร้อมร่ายคาถาง่ายๆเพียง 1 คาถา เสื้อผ้าที่เป็นทางการทั้งหลายก็ค่อยๆถอดตัวเองออกจากร่างหนาของชายหนุ่ม นิวท์ถลึงตา กลืนน้ำลายเหนียวลงคอเมื่อเห็นสัดส่วนอวัยวะตรงหว่างขาคนอายุมากกว่า ทั้งความยาวทั้งเส้นรอบวง ใหญ่กว่าของเขาเป็นครึ่งต่อครึ่ง องคชาติของพี่ธีผงาดชี้หน้าเขาราวกับม้าศึก ชวนให้น้ำลายสอ

"ผมขอ... ชิม ของพี่บ้าง ได้ไหมครับ?" ไม่ทันรอให้คนแก่กว่าอนุญาต ร่างผอมก็ชันตัวลุกขึ้น ลิ้นน้อยๆสีชมพูแลบเลียวนรอบส่วนหัวแบบที่พี่ทำให้เขาเมื่อสักครู่นี้ เขาพยายามอ้าปากเล็กๆรับความใหญ่โตของผู้เป็นพี่เข้าไป แต่ไม่หมด จริงได้แต่ดูดชิมน้ำรสคาวจากช่องเปิดส่วนปลายอย่างเก้ๆกังๆ ภาพน้องชายที่น่าทะนุถนอมใช้ปากกับอวัยวะส่วนตัวของเขาแทบทำให้มือปราบมารหนุ่มถึงฝั่งฝัน ธีซีอุสเอื้อมมือแข็งแรงข้างหนึ่งคว้าไหล่บอบบางของผู้เป็นน้องไว้เพื่อหยุดการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย

"พี่ธีไม่ชอบเหรอครับ?..." นิวท์ช้อนตามอง เอ่ยเสียงเครือ ร่างสูงก้มลงมองสังเกตเห็นว่าองคชาติเล็กๆของน้องชายแข็งตัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้งแล้ว สำหรับโอเมก้าในช่วงฮีท การปลดปล่อยเพียงครั้งเดียวย่อมไม่เพียงพอ

"พี่ชอบ... ชอบมาก โอ นิวท์ แต่พี่กลัวห้ามใจตัวเองไม่ไหว กลัวจะทำร้าย ย่ำยี เธอ..." 

"แต่ผม... อยากให้พี่ ทำมัน " นิวท์ไม่พูดเปล่า เขายกมือเรียวขึ้นคล้องเอวของผู้เป็นพี่ชาย พลางแนบใบหน้าลงกับกลุ่มขนสีน้ำตาลเข้มเหนือหว่างขา "นะครับ..."

"ผมอยากให้พี่ เอาผม... เอาผมแรงๆ จนผมยืนไม่ไหว เอาผมแรงๆ จนผมไม่มีแรงลุกหนีพี่ไปไหน เอาผมแรงๆ จนผมยังรู้สึกถึงไอ้นั่นของพี่ได้ในตัวแม้จะผ่านแล้วไปเป็นวัน"

ธีซีอุสหลับตา ผ่อนลมหายใจ นึกถึงหน้าพ่อและแม่ นึกถึงใบหน้าเล็กๆของทารกน้อย นิวตัน อาร์เทมิส ฟิโด สคามันเดอร์ ที่เขาช่วยเลี้ยงดูอุ้มชูทะนุถนอมมาตลอด 17 ย่าง 18 ปี...

"...นะครับ พี่ชาย..."

เส้นความยับยั้งชั่งใจของมือปราบมารหนุ่มขาดผึงลงอีกครั้ง เขาออกแรงผลักร่างผอมบางของน้องชายให้ลงไปนอนหงาย กำมือรอบข้อเท้าเล็กข้างหนึ่งยกชูขึ้นในอากาศ มือข้างที่ว่างจับหมอนใบใหญ่ฟูมาสอดรองใต้บั้นท้ายกลม ก่อนจะจับอวัยวะที่กำลังเป่งพองของตนเองจ่อเข้ากับช่องทางรักที่เตรียมพร้อมไว้แล้วของน้อยชาย แล้วออกแรงดันสะโพกเข้าไปจนมิดลำสุดโคนในรวดเดียว ความเป็นชายของอัลฟ่าที่แข็งแกร่ง ถูกโอบล้อมด้วยผนังนุ่มคับแน่นที่ขมิบตอดรัดจนเขาแทบถึงจุดไคลแมกซ์ทันทีที่เสือกไสแก่นกายเข้าไป แต่ยังไม่ได้ อดทนไว้ก่อน ธีซีอุส ต้องสั่งสอนเจ้าน้องชายตัวดีเสียก่อน...

"อ๊ะะะ--- พ-พี่ธี ฮ้าาา---" นิวท์ครางเสียงหลง เปล่าเลย เด็กหนุ่มไม่ได้รู้สึกเจ็บแม้แต่น้อย แต่กำลังรู้สึกดี ดีมากๆ ร่างกายโอเมก้าของเขาถูกออกแบบมาเพื่อรับการผสมพันธุ์และตั้งครรภ์ให้กำเนิดบุตร เมื่อธีซีอุสสอดใส่ความใหญ่โตอย่างอัลฟ่าของเขาเข้ามาภายในร่าง นั่นทำให้นิวท์รู้สึกถูกเติมเต็ม ไม่กลวงเปล่าว่างโหวงอีกต่อไป คนอายุอ่อนกว่าขยับสะโพกเข้าออกรับการรุกล้ำของผู้เป็นพี่ ส่วนปลายองคชาติของธีซีอุสกระแทกโดนจุดกระสันภายในกายทุกครั้งที่สะโพกสอบสวนเข้ามาจนสุดความยาว

"พี่ธี พี่ธี นิวท์ ส-เสียว ม-ไม่ไหว อืม--- ฮะ-ฮ้าา ธีซีอุสสส " นิวท์ถึงจุดสุดยอดเป็นครั้งที่สองของวัน แต่ผู้ที่กำลังขยับเข้าออกจากร่างของเขายังคงไม่พอใจ ชายหนุ่มไม่เว้นจังหวะให้น้องชายได้หยุดพักแม้เพียงสักวินาที มือแข็งแรงข้างหนึ่งคว้าเอวบางของคนอ่อนกว่าให้พลิกตัวเอนตะแคงในท่าช้อนโดยที่ส่วนแข็งขืนยังคงเชื่อมต่อกัน ส่วนอีกข้างเอื้อมมากำรอบแก่นกลายที่เพิ่งปลดปล่อยพลางขยับข้อมือขึ้นและลง รีดเค้นความใคร่ทุกหยาดหยด เด็กหนุ่มหายใจหอบ ความสุขสมเข้าจู่โจมๆติดๆกันจนตาพร่า ใจเต้นแรงจนแทบกระเด็นออกจากอก ธีซีอุสยังคงขยับต่อเนื่องอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะเอนหลังพร้อมฉุดร่างของเขาให้ลุกขึ้นนั่งหลังตรง และจับร่างของเขาหมุนกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับอีกฝ่าย คร่อมอวัยวะแสดงความเป็นชายของพี่ไว้ในท่าคาวบอย แน่นอนว่าทั้งหมดทำในขณะที่ร่างของทั้งคู่ยังเชื่อมต่อกันสนทมแนบแน่น

"นิวท์ของพี่... น้องสวยมากเลยจากมุมนี้ อย่างกับเทวดาตัวน้อย รู้ตัวไหม" ผู้เป็นพี่ชายเอ่ยชม ส่วนตัวคนถูกชมเองอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าพี่ธีเมาอะไร เขาหมดแรงเจียนจะขาดใจอยู่แล้ว แค่แรงประคองตัวเองให้นั่งหลังตรงอยู่ได้ยังแทบไม่มี แถมท่านี้ มันยัง... ลึก ลึกสุดๆไปเลย จุดกระสันตรงต่อมลูกหากของเขาโดนกระตุ้นอีกแล้ว 

"ขยับสิ คนเก่ง" เสียงทุ้มกล่าว นิวท์ส่ายหน้าช้าๆ เขาไม่มีแรงเหลือแล้ว แต่ยังไม่ทันได้อ้าปาก สะโพกแกร่งของคนแก่กว่าก็สวนกลับขึ้นมาบดขยี้จุดเสียวซ่านของเขาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก อีกครั้ง! และอีกครั้ง! และอีกครั้ง! สคามันเดอร์คนน้องถึงจุดสุดยอดยาวนานต่อเนื่องมาราธอน จนต้องร้องครางอย่างลืมตัวกระทั่งเสียงที่เคยใส กลายเป็นแหบแห้ง

"ผ-ผมไม่ไหวแล้ววว พี่ธี.... ฮ้า----" 

"อ่ะ... พี่ จะถึงแล้ว น-นิวท์ น้องชายของพี่ อาห์---" อัลฟ่าหนุ่มกระแทกกระทั้นใส่บั้นท้ายนิ่มอีก 4-5 ครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนจะฉีดพ่นหยาดน้ำขาวขุ่นอุ่นจัดเข้าสู่ร่างกายของผู้เป็นน้องชายอย่างเต็มรัก ส่วน knot โป่งนูนออกเป็นก้อนยึดร่างทั้งสองให้ยังคงเชื่อมติดกัน นิวท์หมดแรง ค่อยๆเอนร่างเซซบแผ่นอกกว้างของพี่ชาย ปลายนิ้วเขี่ยขนอ่อนบางๆตรงแผ่นอกเล่นเบาๆ

"พี่ธีบ้า... เล่นเอาผมไม่มีแรงเหลือเลย" เด็กหนุ่มผมแดงแกล้งตัดพ้อ ช้อนตาขึ้นมองพี่ชาย

"เอ้า ก็ใครกันแน่ที่บอกพี่ว่า ให้เอาผมแรงๆจนผมไม่มีแรงยืนน่ะ" ชายหนุ่มตอบผ่านรอยยิ้ม จากนี้ไปเขาต้องช่วยน้องชายหากดอาการฮีท และพาไปขึ้นทะเบียนโอเมก้า เพื่อป้องกันการถูกทำร้ายโดยอัลฟ่าที่ต้องการผสมพันธุ์ไม่เลือก แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องในภายหลังแล้ว ไว้ผ่านจากวันนี้ไปค่อยคิด

"ผมรักพี่นะครับ พี่ธีซีอุส" นิวท์เอ่ย ก่อนก้มหน้างุด ทำท่าทางเขินอาย แม้จะเพิ่งผ่านกิจกรรมระหว่างกันอย่างหนักหน่วงมาเมื่อครู่ แถม knot อัลฟ่าของเขายังคงเชื่อมต่ออยู่ในร่างโอเมก้าของอีกฝ่ายก็ตาม

ธีซีอุสยกมุมปากขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้ม ก้มลงประทับจูบบนหน้าผากมนชื้นเหงื่อของผู้เป็นน้องชายเบาๆ ก่อนจะเปล่งเสียงตอบ

"พี่ก็รักเธอ นิวตัน..." 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk:
> 
> จบแล้วววววววววววววววววว นั่งเขียนฉากเรทตั้งแต่ 9 โมงเช้า เสร็จทันเวลาเลิกงานจนได้ ฮือๆๆๆๆๆๆ
> 
> พี่ธีหื่นมากกกก น้องนิวท์ก็ยั่วมากกกกกก ใครอ่านแล้วชอบไม่ชอบยังไงทักทายมาคุยกันได้นะคะ ที่ twitter iGattiDolci หาเพื่อนร่วมพายค่ะ
> 
> แปะเพลง Avalon ของ Al Jolson ที่พี่ธีฮัมขณะกำลังกลับบ้านไปหาน้องนิวท์ค่ะ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=zmaKpp51uzI

**Author's Note:**

> ดึกแล้วพอก่อนค่ะ เดี๋ยวค่อยมาต่อ 55555
> 
> อยากอ่าน #ThesNewt ABOverse มากๆ เข้าไปส่องใน AO3 ทุกวันเจอแต่ภาษาจีน ไม่รู้จะทำไงเลยต้องแต่งเอง ฮรึก
> 
> ขอบคุณที่มาพายเรือบาปด้วยกันนะคะ
> 
> ตาว
> 
> 23/11/2018 01:09 น.


End file.
